Where Is It? : After Life!
by Natsu D. Luffy
Summary: Dihidupkan kembali oleh Juubi karena tak diterima di alam sana bukanlah hal yang bagus, apalagi jika dibebani tugas berupa... Menikahi seseorang? CHAPTER 5 UPDATED! : Awakening the demon! Cover by : Denbe Kuramoto
1. Chapter 1

**Where Is It? : After Life**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typos, semi-canon, OOC, GaJe, Abal, OC, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

.

A/N : Yosh! Agak ragu juga mau publish fict ini apa enggak. Tapi terpaksa karena saya lagi kena WB, saya jadi belum bisa nerusin fict yang lain. Dan hula! Jadilah fict abal ini. OK, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya kepada para readers, silahkan membaca~

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Prolog

.

.

.

.

Tugu peringatan itu masih sama. Masih sama seperti saat pertama kali dibuat, kecuali lumut-lumut dan tumbuhan rambat yang kini menutupinya. Bahkan, jika melihatnya secara langsung, kalian tak akan menyangka bahwa gundukan tanaman rambat itu adalah sebuah tugu peringatan.

Setiap hari, selalu saja ada orang yang datang ke tugu peringatan –atau lebih tepat disebut batu nisan itu untuk mendoakan'nya', atau hanya sekedar mengenang jasa-jasa'nya'. Makam itu tak pernah sepi. Selalu di jaga dengan ketat selama 24 jam, takut-takut ada yang mengganggu tidur tenang'nya'.

Tapi itu dulu, sekitar 3000 tahun lalu, mungkin?

Tapi tetap saja, di balik semua perubahan itu, masih tetap ada yang tidak berubah.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Nama itu masih tetap terpatri dengan rapi di batu nisan itu. Sang Pahlawan Konoha –dan Dunia masih tetap bersemayam dengan tenang di dalamnya.

Suasana mencekam menyelimuti area makam, malam ini. Makam yang terletak di ujung kota semakin mendukung suasana mencekam yang tercipta. Seakan ikut terlarut dalam suasana, bahkan jangkrik pun enggan berbunyi.

Dan kejadian aneh inipun terjadi.

Tanah makam itu tiba-tiba saja meledak, menimbulkan efek debu yang cukup tebal di sekitarnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, terlihatlah sebuah peti mati dengan berbagai segel yang mencegahnya untuk terbuka.

Bergetar, peti mati itu bergetar dengan cepat. Seolah ada sesuatu dari dalamnya yang mencoba untuk memaksa keluar. Segel di sekitar peti itupun menyala, seakan mencegah sesuatu bangkit dari dalamnya.

_*Blaaarrr*_

Akhirnya, peti itupun hancur oleh sebuah ledakan Chakra dengan jumlah yang sangat mustahil dari dalam sebuah peti.

Sosok itu perlahan bangkit dari dalam peti, diiringi Aura negative yang sangat kentara terpancar dari sosoknya. Rambut kuning jabriknya bergerak pelan, tertiup oleh angin malam. Mata sewarna safir itu menatap tajam sekelilingnya, seakan ingin membumihanguskan segalanya.

"Ini dimana ya?" tanyanya polos sembari memiringkan kepalanya, Innocent.

Akh, hancur sudah kesan horror yang telah susah payah dibangun.

Sembari menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang tak gatal, sosok itu berjalan mengitari area sekitar.

"Hei Juubi, kita dimana? Seingatku aku sudah mati. Apa ini di akhirat?" tanya sosok yang ternyata Naruto kepada Juubi yang masih berada dalam tubuhnya.

'**Bukan, Naruto. Kita sekarang berada di masa depan, tepatnya 5 tahun setelah kau mengalahkan Madara masa depan, kau ingat?**' tanya sosok Juubi dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

Sejenak, Naruto tampak berpikir. "Oh ya, aku ingat. Tapi, tetap saja, itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa aku kembali ada di tempat ini."

'**Jawabannya sederhana. Kau mati, tapi roh milikmu di tolak di akhirat. Akhirnya, kami berusaha menghidupkanmu kembali, dengan usaha yang cukup berat tentunya.**' jelas sosok Juubi..

"Oh ya? Tapi kenapa roh ku tidak diterima di akhirat? Dan kenapa aku baru dihidupkan sekarang?" tanya Naruto sembari melompat ke atas pohon tertinggi di sekitarnya. Kini ia dapat dengan jelas melihat, kota Tokyo tepat di hadapannya.

'**Ah, itu karena kau merubah terlalu banyak takdir, Naruto. Contohnya saja, Hinata di masa ini. Seharusnya sekarang ia telah menikah dengan reinkarnasimu. Tapi karena kau, dia jadi tidak menikah dengan siapapun. Dan masalah waktu, kami sebenarnya hanya butuh 3 hari untuk menghidupkanmu kembali. Tapi sayangnya, 3 hari di akhirat berbeda dengan 3 hari di dunia.**' jelas Juubi panjang lebar, yang hanya ditanggapi sebuah anggukkan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto. Jubah Hokagenya berkibar perlahan tertiup angin, menambah charisma yang terpancar dari diri sang Uzumaki.

'**Mudah, kau hanya perlu mencari Hinata dan membuatnya menikahimu. Lalu, kau hiduplah bersamanya sampai kalian mati.**' ujar Juubi enteng.

"Hm, tugas yang menarik." gumam Naruto sebelum akhirnya melompat dan menghilang, diikuti cahaya kuning yang muncul setelahnya.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, Hinata." gumam seorang pemuda berambut merah marun kepada seorang gadis berambut indigo di sebelahnya. Sebelum sang gadis menyentuh knob pintu mobil itu, sang pemuda telah terlebih dahulu turun dan membukakan pintu untuk sang gadis.

Sang gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itupun turun dari mobil dengan membawa tas selempang miliknya.

"Kau yakin tak mau aku antar ke mansion Hyuuga saja, Hinata? Kau terlihat tidak sehat sejak di kampus tadi." ujar sang pemuda berambut merah kepada Hinata. Tampak sekali kecemasan di raut wajah dan suaranya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Gaara-kun." Hinata menjawab sembari menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Senyum manis –palsupun ia tampakkan untuk meyakinkan sang pemuda bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Mendesah pelan, sang pemuda hanya pasrah. "Baiklah, segera telephone aku jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan. Apapun itu." ucap sang pemuda bernama Gaara sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama mobil sport merah miliknya.

Setelah memastikan Gaara dan mobilnya sudah tak terlihat, Hinata segera melangkah memasuki apartement miliknya.

"Tadaima…" ucapnya saat memasuki apartement, walau ia tau tidak akan ada yang menjawab, atau sudah tidak ada tepatnya.

"Okaeri…" jawab sebuah suara dari dapur, yang tentu saja membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget. Suara ini…

Denga tergesa, Hinata segera melepas sepatunya dan berlari menuju ke arah dapur. Sesampainya di pintu dapur, permata lavendernya kembali membulat melihat sesuatu di hadapannya.

Dihadapannya, terlihat Naruto, Naruto yang selalu ia rindukan, tengah duduk tenang di meja makan sembari memakan beberapa cup ramen instan. Tak lupa dengan cengiran khas miliknya yang ia tunjukkan saat melihat Hinata.

"Hai Hinata-chan. Maaf aku tidak meminta ijin dulu, tadi aku sangat lapar dan kebetulan aku menemukan ramen di lemari makanan milikmu, jadi-"

_*Greb*_

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata langsung menghambur ke pelukannya, membuat Naruto hampir saja jatuh ke belakang kalau saja ia tidak menahannya dengan Chakra miliknya.

Dengan hangat, Naruto pun membalas pelukan Hinata. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Naruto membelai pelan punggung Hinata, diikuti isakan yang mulai keluar dari mulut mungil Hinata.

"Hiks.., N-Naruto-kun… ka-kau terlambat pulang tahu, hiks… Kau ti-tidak pulang, hiks, sebelum makan malam..." isak Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi dalam pelukan Naruto, membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum lembut sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata.

"Cup cup cup… Sudahlah, Hinata-chan. Maafkan aku yah. Yang penting kan aku sudah pulang. Setelah ini, aku janji tidak akan pergi lagi kok." ucap Naruto kemudian mencium puncak kepala Hinata lembut, membuat Hinata kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

Sungguh, pertemuan yang tak terduga. Tiga tahun berlalu dan semua masih terlihat sama. Suaranya, tawanya, bahkan… kehangatannya.

Ya, tidak salah lagi. Ini Naruto-nya. Naruto yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu kepulangannya.

Ini nyata, bukan mimpi yang setiap malam selalu menghiasi tidur nyenyaknya.

Tapi ini baru saja dimulau, bukan? Memangnya siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Tidak ada, bukan? Berharap saja hal buruk tak menanti mereka…

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

A/N : Gimana? Gimana? OK, abaikan faktor pendeknya cerita ini. Ini memang prolog, kan? Prolog? Ya, pengantar aja untuk cerita selanjutnya, supaya para readers gak kaget waktu liat Naruto udah sama Hinata lagi di Chap depan. Yah~ Okelah, gomen kalau terlalu pendek, mau protes? Komen? Silahkan! Ada jalurnya di bawah kan? ~_^

OK, **SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPT!**

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

.

V

Review!


	2. Chapter 2 : Pentagram?

**Where Is It? : After Life!**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typos, semi-canon, OOC, GaJe, Abal, OC, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

.

A/N : Yosh! Gomen, Update lama! Ugh, ya. Soal chapter kemarin, Gomen! Huuueee! Saya salah! Masalah waktu, yang bener itu 3 tahun. 3000 tahun sesudah kematian Naruto di masa Shinobi dan 3 tahun sesudah kepulangan Naruto dari masa depan. Bingung? Kalo gitu baca dulu Where Is It. Sama aja kalo nonton Harry Potter 4 tapi belum nonton Harry Potter 1, 2, 3. Pasti bingung. Segitu aja, _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Pentagram?

.

.

.

.

Hujan deras tak henti-hentinya mengguyur desa Konoha sore itu. Langit yang tak kunjung membirupun seakan menjadi tanda bahwa hujanu tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Di sebuah tanah lapang dengan hamparan rumput hijau –dan berlumpur, terlihat seluruh penduduk Konoha tengah berbaris membentuk jalan sempit di tengahnya. Air mata tak kunjung henti-hentinya mengalir dari para penduduk desa. Hujan yang semakin deraspun seakan turut menangis bersama para penduduk desa.

Tapi di antara itu semua, dialah yang paling merasa kehilangan. Seorang wanita tua bermata lavender dan rambut indigo yang tak termakan usia. Isak tangis tak kunjung reda dari bibir rapuhnya. Berkali-kali, ia menyebutkan nama orang yang telah pergi itu, seakan itu bisa membuatnya kembali.

Anak semata wayangnya –seorang pemuda berambut indigo jabrik yang sedari tadi terus berusaha menenangkan sang ibu, kini mulai kewalahan. Sungguh, dirinya juga sangat merasa sedih saat ditinggalkan oleh Ayahnya. Sosok yang selalu ia jadikan contoh, sosok yang selalu ia jadikan pahlawan, dan sosok yang selalu membuatya tertawa –dulu.

Namun apa boleh buat, ia harus berusaha tegar menghadapi semua ini. Jika ia turut menangis, lantas siapa yang akan menjadi sandaran sang ibu? Ya, kini hanya dialah harapan sang ibu.

Perlahan, beberapa orang datang membawa peti mati di pundak mereka. Mereka terus berjalan, melewati jalan sempit yang sengaja dibuat oleh para penduduk Konoha.

Mereka berhanti tepat di samping liang makam yang telah dipersiapkan.

Perlahan, peti itu semakin hilang ditelan bumi Konoha. Dan bersamaan dengan teriakan histeris seorang wanita, peti itupun hilang ditelan bumi.

"Naruto-kun..!"

.

.

.

.

"Ahh!"

Sedikit kaget, Naruto segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menyeka keringat di sekitar pelipisnya. Ah, itu barusan sepertinya mimpi buruk. Atau mungkin masa lalunya? Entahlah, tapi itu semua terasa sangat nyata.

Tunggu dulu! Empuk?

Sejenak, Naruto memandangi sekitarnya. Oh, ini kamar Hinata. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia berada di kamar Hinata? Dan lagipula, dimana Hinata?

Mengabaikan sedikit rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya, Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah balkon.

"Hah~" udara pagi memang selalu terasa segar. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang Naruto sadari. Ternyata matahari sudah bersinar cukup terik. Pantas saja Hinata tidak ada di apartement. Sudah berangkat ku-kuli? Kuah? Ah, apa namanya, Naruto benar-benar lupa.

Matanya yang tadinya sibuk memperhatikan awan kini beralih menatap halaman depan apartement Hinata. Di sana terlihat sebuah mobil merah marun dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah berdiri –bersandar pada sisi mobilnya. Sepertinya dia tidak asing. Dia seperti… Gaara?

Naruto terkekeh pelan menyadari begitu banyak reinkarnasi dari teman-temannya yang telah ia temui. Sedikit merasa iba pada reinkarnasi Sasuke yang telah mati mengenaskan di tangan Sasuke sendiri. Tapi tak apa. Toh yang melakukan itu kan si Teme sendiri.

Tak berapa lama, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang menghampiri pria berambut merah tadi dan langsung berbicara dengan cukup serius. Sejenak, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Bukankah itu Hinata? Ternyata Gaara itu teman Hinata. Mungkin.

Setelah berbincang cukup lama, akhirnya Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil Gaara dan menghilang entah kemana.

Mencoba untuk tidak berpikiran negatif, Naruto akhirnya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli dan segera masuk kembali ke dalam apartement.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan sarapan dengan makanan yang –sepertinya- Hinata buat sebelum pergi bersama Gaara, Naruto kembali merasa bosan. Sampai sekarang Hinata belum kembali. Ah, sebenarnya mau apa si Hinata dengan Gaara?

"**Kau harus ingat tugasmu, Naruto." **Ucap sebuah suara Juubi dalam benak Naruto.

"Ya, ya, ya… aku tahu. Menikah dan menemani Hinata-chan seumur hidup kan?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit merona membayangkan dirinya akan menikah dengan Hinata untuk kedua kalinya. Yang pertama, tentu saja di kehidupan pertamanya.

"**Kau berkata seolah ini mudah, Naruto. Kau tahu, reinkarnasimu si Namikaze Naruto meninggal bukan tanpa alasan. Dia dibunuh." **Ucap Juubi memperingatkan.

"Ap-Apa?" seolah baru saja mendapat hukuman tidak-makan-ramen-satu-tahun, ekspresi Naruto segera berubah dari santai ke shock.

"**Ya, dan karena itulah rantai takdir menjadi kacau. Kini tugasmu adalah memperbaiki kembali rantai takdir. Jika berhasil, mungkin kelak kau akan diterima di alam sana." **Ujar Juubi santai yang hanya dib alas anggukkan kaku oleh Naruto. Sungguh, Naruto tak bisa percaya. Ternyata reinkarnasinya –Namikaze Naruto- yang dulu juga menjadi teman sekelasnya, kini telah mati terbunuh.

"**Oh ya, dan berhati-hatilah dengan reinkarnasi Gaara. Aku mempunyai perasaan yang aneh saat merasakan kehadirannya."**

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Juubi pun kembali ke alam bawah sadar Naruto yang terdalam, membuat Naruto tidak dapat mendengar lagi kata-kata Juubi.

"Hah~ ini sepertinya akan merepotkan~" ucap Naruto sambil menguap lebar dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

DEG

Belum sampai satu menit Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuhnya menjadi terasa berat, seperti tertimpa –dan terikat- oleh sesuatu. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan kepalanya ke ataspun, butuh usaha berat.

"Gah!" kesal dengan semuanya, Naruto akhirnya meledakkan sebagian Chakra senjutsunya untuk lepas dari pengaruh aneh ini. Masih dalam mode Sage, Naruto segera beranjak menuju balkon untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Hanya sekilas, memang. Tapi Naruto berani bersumpah ia baru saja melihat sebuah Pentagram di atas langit Konoha yang perlahan memudar hingga akhirnya menghilang.

"Uh, sepertinya itu barusan bukan pertanda baik," gumam Naruto sembari melepas mode Sagenya.

Dan berpikir tentang sesuatu yang tidak baik, tiba-tiba saja Naruto langsung teringat dengan Hinata. Ah, bagaimana keadaan Hinata sekarang? Bukankah tadi ia pergi dengan Gaara? Tapi kemana? Dan… mau apa?

Berpikir cepat, Naruto langsung berlari ke dalam kamar Hinata dan langsung mencari sesuatu yang bisa melacak keberadaan Hinata.

"Cari, cari, cari…" gumam Naruto sambil terus mengobrak-abrik isi kamar Hinata.

"Ah! Ini dia!" seru Naruto saat akhirnya berhasil menemukan sehelai rambut indigo –yang pasti- milik Hinata di salah satu sisirnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto langsung menggenggam helaian rambut Hinata dan berubah menjadi mode Sage. Terus berkonsentrasi, hingga akhirnya penglihatan Sage miliknya menemukan jejak Chakra Hinata. Terus ditelusuri… dan ya! Ketemu!

Dan dengan itu, Naruto langsung menghilang hanya dalam kedipan mata. Meninggalkan helai rambut Hinata yang bahkan masih melayang –belum sempat mencapai lantai.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah tampak terparkir dengan rapi di salah satu daerah pantai Konoha. Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang diikuti oleh sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang.

Berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka berhenti dan duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di pinggir pantai. Diam sejenak, menikmati pemandangan pantai pada pagi hari. Indah dan sepi, karena memang masih pagi.

Dua cincin kembar yang tersemat di jari manis mereka, menandakan bahwa mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus.

"Hinata" pemuda berambut merah akhirnya membuka suara, memanggil nama sang gadis.

"Ya, Gaara-kun?" sahut Hinata menanggapi panggilang pemuda itu –Gaara.

"Tadi malam Hiashi-san menelponku," Gaara sengaja memotong kalimatnya dan menoleh sejenak ke arah Hinata hanya untuk mendapati ekspresi terkejut dari wajah ayu Hinata.

"Hiashi-san bilang, tiga bulan lagi beliau akan pulang dari Amerika." Lanjut Gaara sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laut.

"Tou-san akan pulang?" tanya Hinata seolah masih belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, yang hanya dibalas sebuah anggukkan kecil oleh Gaara.

"Dan saat beliau pulang, beliau bilang akan segera menikahkan kita." Senyum manis yang tadi sempat tersemat di wajah cantik Hinata, kini hilang seketika saat mendengar berita yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ia harapkan.

Melihat ekspresi Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi sendu, Gaara segera meraih dagu Hinata dengan lembut, memaksa kedua mata berbeda warna itu bertemu.

"Kau masih ragu dengan perasaanku?" tanya Gaara dengan nada datar. Tapi walaupun begitu, dapat Hinata lihat ketegasan di wajah Gaara –tunangan pilihan Tou-sannya.

Tidak berani menatap sepasang Green Sea di depannya, Hinata memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Percayalah padaku, Hinata. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ujar Gaara lembut sembari meremas pelan telapak tangan Hinata yang kini tengah ia genggam.

Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan, akhirnya Gaara kembali meraih dagu Hinata demi mengangkat wajah Hinata agar bertemu tatap dengannya.

Dalam lavender itu, dapat Gaara lihat kegelisahan, kesedihan, dan… kesetiaan. Tapi tidak bisa. Hinata hanya miliknya. Ia sudah berjuang untuk mendapatkan gadis ini.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa melupakan Namikaze itu?" tanya Gaara lembut tapi tetap tak mendapat respon dari Hinata. Dan itu semakin menguatkan pendapat Gaara bahwa Hinata seperti ini karena Namikaze Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto… sudah mati." Ujar Gaara dengan nada rendah. Wajah Hinata dan Gaara kini sudah sangat dekat. Bahkan Hinata kini dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dari pemuda di depannya ini.

"Sekarang hanya ada aku, Hinata. Kau… adalah milikku." Ujar Gaara dengan nada yang semakin rendah, membuat tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba terasa membeku. Jarak keduanya terus tereliminasi hingga…

DEG

Keduanya sontak menjauhkan sedikit wajah mereka saat merasakan ada sepasang mata besar yang memperhatikan mereka. Mata itu tajam dan… terasa menusuk. Mata itu terasa familiar bagi Hinata. Itu seperti mata seseorang. Naruto-kun?

Setelah sadar dari _shock_ sesaatnya, Gaara kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada gadis di depannya. Sudahlah, mungkin tadi hanya perasaannya. Perlahan, Gaara kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata yang sadar akan apa yang akan terjadi, tubuhnya langsung terasa kaku. Ia… terlalu gugup.

Jarak di antara keduanya semakin dekat, dekat, dan…

GREB

Gaara merasakan seseorang mencengkram belakang pundaknya dengan erat, seakan ingin meremukkan tulang belikatnya. Merasa tidak terima, Gaara segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah belakangnya, menatap tajam orang yang berani mengganggunya.

Dan harus Gaara akui, ia terkejut akan dua hal.

Pertama, mata orang –atau tepatnya pemuda- itu sangat aneh. Matanya seperti mata kodok yang terlihat gagah. Dan yang paling penting, mata itu sama seperti mata yang tadi memperhatikannya!

Kedua, entah sebuah kebetulan atau apa, orang ini sangat mirip dengan Namikaze Naruto, kekasih Hinata sekaligus rival Gaara. Minus ketiga garis kembar di kedua pipinya dan kulit tannnya. Dibanding Namikaze Naruto, pria ini terlihat lebih… gagah?

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dalam hati saat memikirkan hal terakhir. Tentu saja, ia masih normal dan jauh lebih tampan dai pria itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Gaara dengan nada tajam.

"Menjauh dari Hinata-chan." Balas pemuda yang ternyata adalah sang Uzumaki Narurto.

Gaara sedikit menyeringai sombong saat mendengar jawaban pemuda di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan rival baru. Ah, apa semua pemuda berambut kuning di dunia ini menyukai Hinatanya?

Menepis kasar tangan Naruto, Gaara segera berdiri dan bertatap mata dengan Naruto secara langsung.

"Lakukan jika kau bisa." Tantang Gaara sambil bersidekap, meremehkan.

Naruto yang sejak awal memang sudah emosi, kini malah kembali disulut emosinya. Tanpa basa basi, Naruto segera mencengkram kerah Gaara. Ia tidak peduli lagi siapa pemuda di hadapannya ini. Bahkan walaupun ia adalah reinkarnasi dari Gaara di zaman Shinobi yang notabene adalah teman seperjuangannya, ia tidak peduli!

Bersiap akan melemparkan Gaara, Naruto sedikit terkejut karena Gaara tak bergerak sedikitpun. Setelahnya, ia kembali mencoba melempar Gaara sekuat tenaga. Bahkan pasir di bawahnyapun kini telah cekung ke dalam.

Hinata yang merasa tidak bisa berbuat banyak, memilih menjauh dan mendoakan keselamatan keduanya.

Sedangkan Gaara, jujur ia terkejut dengan kekuatan orang di depannya ini. Kekuatannya jauh di atas kekuatan manusia biasa. Bahkan Gaara hampir menggunakan seluruh kekuatan 'terlarang'nya hanya untuk menahan agar dirinya tak terlempar.

Merasa jengah, akhirnya Gaara memillih mengakhiri semua ini dengan sedikit pertunjukkan darinya. Ia yakin bahwa orang di hadapannya ini bukan orang biasa. Jadi, sepertinya ia bisa menunjukkan sedikit rahasianya.

*Braaarrr*

Pasir-pasir di sekitar Naruto dan Gaara berhamburan seketika. Beruntung Hinata telah menjauh. Naruto yang merasakan tekanan yang luar biasa tetap mempertahankan posisinya dengan cukup susah payah, mengingat ia berdiri di atas pasir yang mulai mencekung ini.

Naruto langsung terkejut saat menyadari mata Gaara kini terlihat berbeda. Di tengah-tengah mata itu terlihat seperti ada sebuah… Pentagram?

Merasa telah menang, Gaara menyeringai menatap Naruto yang terlihat seperti akan menyerah.

Sedangkan Naruto, tangannya masih tetap mencengkram kerah leher Gaara. Sial, ia sudah muak dengan semua ini!

_*Blaaaaarrrr*_

Sebuah ledakan Chakra hitam dalam jumlah yang luar biasa terus menjulang ke langit hingga menimbulkan efek seperti lubang di atas sana.

Kini terlihat, Naruto yang tengah mengangkat Gaara dengan hanya mencengkram kerahnya sambil menyeringai mengerikan. Mata Naruto yang kini telah berubah menjadi mata Rinnegan memberikan tekanan yang amat besar yang dirasakan Gaara.

Sedangkan Gaara, kini ia hanya dapat terbelalak menyaksikan sosok di depannya. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya! Dia… Monster!

Dengan gerakan yang terlihat sangat sederhana, Naruto melemparkan Gaara ke arah belakangnya hingga membentur beberapa pepohonan hingga patah. Secepat kilat, Naruto kembali berada di hadapan Gaara yang terlihat masih menahan sakit.

"Aku bisa menghancurkan tubuhmu dengan mudah jika aku mau. Aku memperingatkanmu sekali lagi. Jauhi, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto terdengar dingin dan menusuk.

Setelahnya, Gaara hanya dapat melihat pemuda mengerikan yang berbalut aura hitam itu berjalan menjauh darinya. Tapi sebelum benar-benar menjauh, pemuda itu kembali berhenti dan menatap Gaara.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Ingat itu, dan menjauhlah dari Hinata-chan." Ujar sosok Naruto sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Kuso!" seru Gaara sembari meninju pohon terdekat, menyebabkan pohon itu roboh seketika. Tatapannya semakin menajam, berkilat amarah. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah seringai licik terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Uzumaki… Naruto."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

A/N : What? GaJe? Uh, sudah saya duga. By the way, pada udah tahu Pentagram itu apa kan? Itu loh~ yang biasa dipake buat lambang Satanisme. Dan buat yang nunggu-nunggu Kyuubi, gomen belum bisa muncul di Chapter ini. Dan makasih juga buat para senpai yang udah rela-relain review dan kasih masukan buat saya. Arigato gozaimasu.

Nah, sekian dulu.

**Keep Read and Review, minna~**

**SEE YA!**

Natsu D. Luffy

Very Special Thanks To :

**Tantand, Chaos Seth, Setshuko Mizuka, Puu Kyuuki, Namikaze Resta, ikki, suka snsd, Yami malas login, kiriko mahaera, uzumaki mbah-ruto, dodi-san, Ishimaru Yamato, kuro Tenma, Hyuna toki, Nana the GreenSpadkle, Ritard., **_and_ **Ranina-chan.**

_**LOVE YOU, ALL!**_

Jangan ragu untuk feedback! Flame, Concrit, dan Saran saya terima dengan senang hati.


	3. Chapter 3 : Underground Organization

**Where Is It? : After Life!**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typos, **OOC**, GaJe, Abal, OC, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam)

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah dua hari semenjak adegan adu kekuatan antara Naruto dan Gaara. Dan telah dua hari pula, Gaara tidak menampakkan diri di kampus. Sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang patut disyukuri Hinata mengingat apa yang telah terjadi dua hari lalu. Tapi tetap saja, ini terasa tidak mengenakkan.

Sudah dua hari ini, setiap berangkat ataupun pulang dari Konoha University, selalu saja ada orang yang menggunjingkannya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum memang, bahwa hubungan Gaara dan Hinata selama ini sangat ditentang oleh para fans girl Gaara. Dan sekarang, saat Hinata tak terlihat bersama Gaara lagi, mereka pasti akan langsung berpendapat seenaknya sendiri.

Dan pagi ini adalah yang paling parah. Semua orang berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Bahkan, tak jarang ada kata-kata makian seperti 'Dasar murahan' atau 'Tak tahu diri' yang ia dengar.

Tentu saja, semua ada sebabnya. Dan pagi ini, yang menjadi penyebabnya adalah-

"Hei, Hinata-chan, kenapa mereka semua melirik ke arah kita?"

Naruto.

Pagi ini, setelah merengek pada Hinata dan melakukan 'sedikit' trik yang dilakukannya pada kertas kosong yang diubahnya menjadi ijazah yang sama seperti milik Hinata, Naruto pun mengikuti Hinata menuju Konoha University.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun, biarkan saja mereka." Balas Hinata agak berbisik.

Naruto yang memang tak mengerti apa-apa, akhirnya hanya membalas lirikan sinis dari para gadis dengan senyuman cerah miliknya. Hasilnya? Tak ada lagi yang melirik sinis ke arah mereka. Tentu saja. Beberapa gadis yang tadinya melirik sinis ke arah Naruto dan Hinata, kini hanya bisa memalingkan wajah mereka dengan semburat merah yang sangat kentara. Sisanya? Mungkin berada di ruang kesehatan karena kekurangan darah.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menyelesaikan registrasi yang berjalan dengan lancar dan sukses itu. Bahkan dengan semangatnya, Naruto meminta untuk diperbolehkan masuk hari ini juga, dan itu tidak masalah.

"Hm… pagi ini tidak ada jadwal. Yah~ apa boleh buat? Berkeliling mungkin ide bagus." Gumam Naruto yang kini tengah memasukkan kertas jadwalnya ke dalam tas selempang miliknya.

Oh ya, tentu saja. Naruto kini tidak lagi memakai pakaian 'kebesaran' miliknya. Terimakasih pada Hinata yang telah meminjamkan Naruto pakaian sepupu Hinata yang kadang menginap di apartement Hinata.

Hanya pakaian santai, memang. Hanya sebuah kaos putih yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans abu-abu dan sepatu kets putih. Dan jangan lupakan jaket hitam yang Naruto sampirkan di pundaknya. Tentu saja tidak Naruto pakai. Memangnya untuk apa memakai jaket hitam di kota yang panas?

"Woahhh…!" sesampainya di halaman belakang Konoha University, Naruto langsung dibuat terkejut karenanya. Ini… sangat luas! 'Mungkin bisa digunakan untuk tempat tidur Susano'o milik Madara.' Batin Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, sudah lama aku tidak berbincang dengan Kurobi. Mungkin aku bisa memanggilnya di sini." Gumam Naruto sembari melirik sekitar, memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya.

Setelah melakukan beberapa _Hand Sign_, Naruto pun menghentakkan telapak tangannya ke atas tanah.

*_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Kurobi**__*_

Beberapa saat berlalu, tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Naruto yang awalnya bingung, mencoba mengulangi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dan hasilnya sama. Siluman _Kuchiyose_ berkepala tiga itu tak kunjung muncul. Apa Kurobi mati? Tidak mungkin, Kurobi adalah makhluk _Immortal_, sama halnya seperti para Bijuu.

Dalam kepala Naruto, kini berputar dua kemungkinan.

Pertama, segel kontrak yang terjalin antara Naruto dan Kurobi telah menghilang karena pengaruh perbedaan ruang dan waktu yang pernah terjadi. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena bagaimanapun juga, segel kontrak bersifat permanen. Lagipula, bukankah saat ini Naruto berada di waktu yang sama dengan Kurobi? Harusnya ia bisa memanggil Kurobi.

Atau kemungkinan kedua, ada seseorang yang telah menyegel atau bahkan membunuh Kurobi. Tapi siapa? Memangnya masih ada psikopat berkekuatan monster lagi selain Madara di masa ini?

"Ah, berpikir seperti ini bisa membuatku mati, -ttebayo!" Seru Naruto frustasi sembari menjambak helai pirangnya sendiri. Hey! Ingat? Dia Naruto! Bukan Shikamaru! Jadi, jangan salahkan dia jika berpikir seperti itu saja sudah membuat otaknya ingin meledak.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja, raut wajah Naruto yang tadinya frustasi berubah menjadi raut serius dan waspada. Ia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sini. Sejenak, Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi.

Orang ini… aneh sekali. Chakranya terasa… menyebar dan bergejolak. Ini seperti pusat Chakra dari orang itu tidak hanya terdapat di perut. Dan yang pasti, siapapun itu, ia memiliki kapasitas Chakra yang cukup besar. Tapi tetap, bukan masalah untuk Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya dan menghembuskan napas lega saat mengetahui fakta terakhir.

"Baiklah, jangan kira aku tidak tahu kau sedang memperhatikanku!" seru Naruto dengan nada malas yang dibuat-buat.

Sosok itu membulatkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya muncul tidak jauh dari Naruto dengan seringai merendahkan di wajah ayunya.

"Kau memang bukan orang biasa, anak muda." Ujar sosok perempuan berambut biru dan memakai bunga origami itu masih dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah terus memandang lekat wanita itu.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dan malah dipandangi begitu lekat oleh sosok pemuda gagah di depannya, wanita berambut biru itupun mulai merasa tak nyaman.

"H-hei! Apa kau bisu?" Bentak wanita itu yang tanpa sadar malah menggembungkan pipinya dan menghilangkan seringai di wajahnya, membuat kesan imut di wajahnya.

Lagi, Naruto tidak menjawab, malah semakin menatap intens wanita di depannya.

Baru saja wanita itu berniat untuk berbalik pergi, tiba-tiba saja Naruto berlari ke arahnya dan langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan yang erat.

"Konan-nee!" Seru Naruto girang.

Sedangkan wanita berambut biru yang dipanggil Konan itu, yang memang belum pernah disentuh oleh lelaki sebelumnya, kini tengah berteriak kesetanan layaknya seorang gadis yang akan diperkosa.

"Kyaaaaaaa…! Ada apa denganmu, mesum? Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Seru Konan dengan wajah yang telah sepenuhnya merah padam.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Konan-nee!" Seru Naruto mengacuhkan kata-kata Konan.

"Eh? Konan-nee?" Seru Naruto tiba-tiba saat dirasakannya sosok dipelukannya telah menghilang.

Saat melihat sekelilingnya, Naruto dapat melihat sekumpulan kertas putih yang berterbangan terbawa angin entah ke mana. Sayup-sayup, Naruto seperti mendengar seruan-seruan seperti 'Dasar pemuda mesum!' atau 'Aku sudah tidak perawan lagi!' dan Naruto sempat sweatdropped untuk yang terakhir.

"Hah~ semua orang di zaman ini –kecuali Hinata-chan memang berubah menjadi aneh, -ttebayo!" gumam Naruto agak kesal sembari berbalik berniat akan meninggalkan taman kosong itu sebelum tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

Walau hanya sepersekian detik, Naruto dapat merasakannya. Ada sekelebat entah-apa-itu yang baru saja lewat di belakangnya.

Refleks, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak saat melihat taman dibelakangnya kini penuh dengan aura kematian. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan chakra siapapun di taman itu, sehingga ia hanya menganggap itu hanya perasaannya saja.

'Ya, hanya perasaanku saja.' Batin Naruto sembari berjalan menjauhi taman itu. Tidak disadarinya enam sosok berjubah hitam yang perlahan muncul menampakkan diri di taman itu. Lima di antara mereka berdiri mengelilingi seorang yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka.

"Dia, anak yang telah mengalahkan Gaara. Dia memang spesial." Gumam satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka.

"Bagaimanapun, dia masih seorang bocah yang belum mengetahui segala rasa sakit di dunia ini. Dan kita akan berbaik hati mengajarkan padanya apa itu rasa sakit. _Six Path of Pain._" Balas sosok berambut orange yang berada di tengah-tengah kelima sosok lainnya.

Dengan serempak, mereka pun menghilang seiring dengan lingkaran bergambar bintang yang tadinya berputar di atas mereka yang kini perlahan memudar.

.

.

.

Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya tak sengaja melihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan ruang multimedia dengan tambah gelisah dan keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Dengan penuh tanda tanya di benaknya, Hinata pun berjalan menuju Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata to the point.

"Eh? Hinata-chan, ayo pulang!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto malah langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya untuk berjalan bersama.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja pulang, Hinata-chan."

"Tapi… ini arah ke toilet."

"U-Uh…"

Dengan sedikit menahan rasa malu, akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata pun berbalik arah dan berjalan meninggalkan Konoha University.

Hinata sebenarnya masih bingung dengan gelagat Naruto saat di kampus tadi. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Toh sekarang Naruto sudah bersikap seperti biasa lagi –periang dan berisik.

Hm… mungkin besok Konoha University akan ramai. Eh? Kenapa? Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti bukan karena akan ada perlombaan, pawai atau semacamnya. Mungkin… karena hilangnya seluruh komputer di ruang multimedia. Ya… sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya hilang. Loh?

Tanyakan saja pada Naruto yang tadi dimintai tolong untuk membersihkan ruang multimedia yang diakhiri dengan dibongkarnya seluruh komputer oleh Naruto untuk dibersihkan isinya. Dan… seperti yang kalian duga. Naruto tidak bisa menyatukannya kembali. Berakhirlah para komputer itu di tempat-entah-di-mana-itu setelah diteleportasi oleh sang pelaku.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun."

"Ya?"

"Kita mampir sebentar ya."

"Eh? Kemana, Hinata-chan?"

"Nanti juga Naruto-kun akan tahu."

Sebenarnya Naruto masih penasaran ke mana Hinata akan membawanya. Tapi toh akhirnya ia hanya diam saja. Kemana saja asal bersama Hinata-chan tidak masalah.

Keduanya terus berjalan beriringan hingga tiba di sebuah komplek pemakaman yang tak begitu jauh dari Konoha University.

Sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam area pemakaman, Naruto sempat melihat Hinata dengan pandangan bertanya, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Hinata. Mengangkat bahu, Naruto segera masuk ke dalam area pemakaman mengikuti jejak Hinata yang telah terlebih dahulu masuk.

Naruto terus mengikuti Hinata dari belakang sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Walaupun ada di tengah kota, entah kenapa suasana di sini jauh lebih hening dan menyejukkan. Yah~ inilah keajaiban pemakaman, mungkin? Hehehe. Naruto tertawa kecil untuk pemikirannya barusan.

Naruto turut menghentikan langkahnya saat Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah makam yang sepertinya masih lumayan baru. Bisa dilihat dari rumput-rumput yang belum sempat tumbuh di atasnya. Naruto juga dapat melihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dengan pakaian serba hitam yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya tepat di depan makam itu.

"Bibi?" Lirih Hinata kepada sosok wanita itu.

Wanita itu refleks menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar panggilan yang sudah tidak asing itu. Seketika matanya langsung membulat tatkala melihat sosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri di belakang Hinata. Itu…

"Na-Naruto…?" Lirih wanita itu hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya diam mematung saat tiba-tiba wanita berambut merah itu memeluknya dengan erat. Sungguh, Naruto tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan sosok reinkarnasi dari ibunya secepat ini.

Merutuk dalam hati, Naruto segera membalas pelukan histeris wanita itu dengan pelukan lembutnya. Tak lama berselang, Naruto dapat merasakan kaosnya yang kini mulai basah karena air mata wanita itu.

"Ada apa, bibi?" Tanya Naruto menirukan panggilan Hinata pada wanita itu.

Seketika itu juga, tangis wanita itupun berhenti. Dilepaskannya pelukan itu dengan cukup kasar.

"Apa? Bibi? Kau memanggilku bibi? Aku ini ibumu, Naruto! Ini Kaa-san!" Seru wanita itu frustasi.

Hinata yang melihat itu segera membawa wanita itu dalam dekapannya.

"Ssshhh… bibi, sudahlah. Dia bukan Naruto anak bibi. Dia temanku, Uzumaki Naruto." Bisik Hinata sembari mengelus punggung wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri itu.

Perlahan, wanita itu mulai menghentikan tangisnya dan akhirnya melepaskan pelukan Hinata dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya sosok Naruto sekali lagi. Memang benar, dilihat sekilas sosok di depannya sangat mirip dengan mendiang anaknya. Yang berbeda hanya warna kulitnya yang cenderung lebih tan daripada anaknya.

"Ah, Ma-maaf, Uzumaki-san." Ujar Kushina sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, bi. Hehehe…" bahkan tawanya pun sangat mirip, batin wanita itu.

"Bibi Kushina sudah lama datang?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Ya, lumayan lama sebenarnya. Kalau begitu, bibi pulang dulu ya." Jawab wanita bernama Kushina itu sambil membalikkan badan.

"Ah, tidak pulang bersama-sama saja, bi?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Kushina mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Ah, tidak usah, bibi bisa pulang sendiri kok." Jawab Kushina sambil menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dengan hiasan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Hati-hati, bi!" Seru Hinata pada Kushina yang menjauh.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya memandang kepergian wanita itu dalam diam. Samar-samar ia mendapat gambaran apa yang sedang terjadi. Jadi, telah terjadi sesuatu dengan anak dari wanita itu, dan wanita itu mengira Naruto adalah anaknya.

Tapi, memangnya ada orang Jepang yang memiliki paras seperti Naruto? Kecuali…

Naruto berbalik hendak bertanya pada Hinata saat dilihatnya Hinata yang tengah khusyuk memanjatkan doa. Yah~ apa boleh buat. Ikut berdoa saja dulu lah.

Setelahnya, Hinata dan Naruto pun kembali berjalan beriringan keluar dari area pemakaman.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, Naruto-kun?" Sahut Hinata sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

"Yang kita kunjungi tadi itu makam siapa?" Tanya Naruto _to the point_.

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Ap-apa?"

.

.

.

Di dalam taksi, Kushina kembali mengingat kejadian di pemakaman tadi. Bagaimanapun juga, pemuda itu memang sangat mirip dengan anaknya. Mulai dari fisiknya, pandangannya, bahkan tawanya. Tapi… siapa tadi namanya? Oh ya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"T-Tunggu dulu! U-Uzumaki?" Gumam Kushina sembari membelalakkan matanya.

.

.

.

Dunia bawah tanah, _The Lost Realism…_

Dalam kegelapan total, samar-samar terlihat berkas-berkas cahaya yang terpancar dari masing-masing sosok berjubah yang tengah berkumpul itu. Satu di antara mereka melayang lebih tinggi dari yang lain. Dari matanya terlihat pola riak air yang merupakan cirri khas dari mata legendaris Rinnegan.

"Gaara telah memperlihatkan kekuatannya kepada orang lain, dan orang itu sampai saat ini masih berkeliaran di luar sana." Ujar sosok itu dengan datar.

"Cih, bocah panda itu memang tidak bisa diharapkan." Sosok dengan mata berpupil kecil turut berkomentar.

"Dengan ini, misi Gaara untuk mendapatkan darah keturunan Hyuuga telah aku anggap gagal. Untuk itu, Itachi, Kisame, aku akan melimpahkan misi ini pada kalian. Bawa gadis itu dengan atau tanpa nyawanya." Jelas sosok itu masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Sudah lama aku tak di beri misi seperti ini." Gumam sosok berpupil kecil dan bergigi runcing itu sembari menyeringai senang, sedangkan sosok lelaki bermata Sharingan di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Dan untukmu Itachi. Aku ingin anak yang bersama gadis itu juga dibawa kesini. Hidup-hidup."

"Ha'i, Pain-sama."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hah~ gimana? Mohon dimaklumin kalo GaJe, soalnya ini ngetik juga sambil bolak-balik ke WC. Sial, lagi liburan malah sakit. Maaf bangat, Updatenya jadi lama. Nah, Konan di sini emang saya bikin OOC. Soalnya… I Love NaruKonan xD #dimutilasi  
Gak kok, cuma buat hints aja.

Oh, sorry banget belum bisa bales review satu-satu. Takutnya nanti m*nt*h duluan -_-  
Tapi saya selalu baca kok reviewnya! xD seneng banget deh!  
OK, sekian aja, See ya in the next chapter!  
Keep read and review!  
Natsu D. Luffy

**Special Thanks to :**

**cherry kuchiki**

**Kuro Tenma**

**Hiromi Auzawa**

**tobaru**

**kiriko mahaera**

**uzumaki faren**

**DheKyu**

**ramdhan-kun**

**Natsumi H**

**Ritard . S . Quint**

**Kaisar Rikudo**

**Naruto devil**

**Rani iyura-chan ghetoh**

**Sei**

**Setshuko Mizuka**

**Hyuna toki**

**Killer**

**Hina chan**

**And for the other readers**

**I Love You, All~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Uzumaki Naruto

**Where Is It? : After Life!**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Discalimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, OOC, GaJe, Abal, Amatir, SKS.

.

.

.

.

Mengetahui fakta bahwa Namikaze Naruto telah meninggal tentu bukan salah satu hal menyenangkan yang pernah didengar Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah menganggap Namikaze muda itu sebagai saudaranya sendiri, apalagi setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Namikaze adalah reinkarnasinya di masa depan.

Belum lagi pertemuannya dengan Konan kemarin. Dari fakta yang terlihat bahwa Konan tidak mengenal dirinya dan cenderung bertingkah aneh, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Konan di masa ini bukanlah Konan yang ia kenal dulu. Sama seperti halnya ia dan Namikaze Naruto. Dan jika berbicaara tentang Konan, biasanya dimana ada Konan, selalu ada… Pain.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

Suara teguran dari Hinata yang saat ini tengah berjalan dengannya menuju Konoha University cukup membuatnya tersadar dari alam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Eh? T-tidak ada apa-apa, Hinata-chan, hehe…" dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Dari tadi pagi Naruto-kun jadi terlihat lebih pendiam?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"O-oh, itu… hehe, tidak apa-apa kok Hinata-chan, hanya lagi kangen kampong halaman."

Walaupun tahu Naruto hanya berbohong, tapi Hinata hanya memutar matanya bosan saat mengetahui bahwa saat ini ia tidak akan bisa memaksa Naruto untuk bercerita padanya. Toh pada akhirnya ia juga pasti akan tahu.

.

.

.

Berjalan kaki menuju Konoha University memang cukup menyenangkan, walau memakan waktu yang cukup banyak untuk Naruto. Tapi tidak apa-apa, semakin banyak waktu yang ia habiskan dengan Hinata, ia akan semakin senang.

Sesampai di kampus, Naruto dan Hinata segera berpisah mengingat jadwal mereka yang berbeda ruang. Namun seperti yang kita tahu, seorang Uzumaki Naruto mempunyai alergi khusus pada sebuah kegiatan yang dikenal dengan nama… sekolah dan belajar. Jadilah ia membuat sebuah bunshin dan menyuruhnya untuk menggantikan dirinya untuk mengikuti jadwal. Sedangkan ia –Naruto, akan kembali ke halaman belakang universitas yang sepi untuk bersantai.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang, Naruto cukup heran saat melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk membelakanginya di bangku taman. Dari rambutnya yang terlihat panjang, rapi dan berkilau, Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah seorang perempuan.

"Selamat pagi nona…" sapa Naruto sembari ikut duduk di samping sosok tadi.

"Nona?"

Mendengar suara maskulin nan tegas dari sosok di sampingnya, Naruto segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping hanya untuk mendapati bahwa sosok itu adalah…

"Neji?"

Menyipitkan matanya, sosok yang dikenal Naruto sebagai Neji itu memandang Naruto dari atas ke bawah.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"E-eh? T-tidak kok, hehe…" jawab Naruto gugup sembari menggaruk pipi kanannya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Tanya Neji dengan nada yang tegas dan mengintimidasi.

"I-itu… H-Hinata yang bercerita padaku, hehe, iya, Hinata." Jawab Naruto gugup. Walau sosok di sampingnya ini bukanlah Neji dari dunia ninja yang kuat dan ganas, tapi tetap saja, ini membuatnya sedikit gugup.

Mendengar nama adik sepupu tersayangnya disebut, Neji kembali memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang lebih mengintimidasi.

"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Hinata?"

"Ha-hanya teman." -'untuk saat ini' tambah Naruto dalam hati.

Merasa puas dengan jawaban pemuda di sampingnya, Neji kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku yang tengah ia baca sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi mengingat kuliah akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Melihat kepergian Neji, tanpa sadar Naruto menghembuskan napas lega. Hah, Neji tetap Neji, selalu mengidap sistercomplex.

Merilekskan dirinya di sandaran bangku taman, Naruto mendongak memandang langit.

Untuk seterusnya, ia akan terus berada di masa ini, masa dimana ninja hanyalah tinggal sebuah dongeng. Ia akan menikahi Hinata, dan kemudian akan bersama sampai akhir hayat dan meninggal dengan tenang tanpa harus ditolak oleh akhirat lagi.

Memikirkan tentang menikah… ia kembali teringat keluarga yang dulu ia tinggalkan di Konoha. Ingin rasanya tertawa mengetahui fakta bahwa dulu ia telah mempunyai anak dengan Hinata –dimasa shinobi, dan sekarang ia harus menikah kembali dengan Hinata.

Yah, apapun itu, asal bersama Hinata, semua akan terasa baik-baik saja… semoga.

.

.

.

"To-kun… ruto-kun… NARUTO-KUN!"

"Huaaaahhh!" dan dengan itu, Narutopun jatuh terjungkal dari posisi tidurnya di kursi taman belakang universitas. Saat ia berusaha berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, ia cukup terkejut saat melihat langit telah menjelang gelap.

"U-uh, maaf aku berteriak terlalu keras, Naruto-kun." Sebuah suara lembut yang familiar menyambut Naruto saat ia telah berdiri. Dilihatnya di hadapannya, Hinata tengah membungkukkan badannya tanda menyesal.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan, hehe." Balas Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya.

Melihat tingkah khas Naruto itu, Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi hanya bisa tersenyum tulus dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Naruto.

Setelah meminta maaf pada Hinata karena telah ketiduran sampai hampir malam bagini, Naruto dan Hinata segera keluar dari area Konoha University dan berjalan santai menuju apartemen Hinata.

Sepanjang perjalanan, seperti biasa, Naruto kembali bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman membosankan yang tadi dialami bunshinnya kepada Hinata yang hanya ditanggapi Hinata dengan tawa lepasnya mengingat tingkah khas Naruto yang dari dulu selalu ia rindukan.

'**Langsung lamar dia sekarang saja, bocah. Kau terlalu banyak basa-basi.' **Tiba-tiba saja suara Juubi muncul di benak Naruto.

'Hah, tidak perlu terburu-buru Juubi. Kita masih punya banyak waktu dan lagipula, aku harus mendapat restu dari orangtuanya dulu, kan?' batin Naruto.

'**Terserah.'**

Mengetahui tingkah Juubi yang semakin mirip dengan Kurama membuat Naruto sedikit bernostalgia. Yah, bagaimanapun juga Kurama adalah inti emosi negatif dari Juubi.

Kembali berjalan dalam diam yang menenangkan, Naruto dan Hinata tiba-tiba saja dikagetkan dengan bunyi klakson mobil yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Hinata-chan! Naruto-kun!"

Melihat ke belakang, mereka melihat di sana Kushina yang tengah melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil mewahnya kea rah mereka. Merasa itu adalah isyarat untuk mendekat, merekapun berjalan mendekati mobil mewah Kushina.

"Selamat malam, bibi. Ada apa?" Ujar Hinata sopan, tak lupa dengan senyum ramahnya.

Sejenak, Kushina memandang dengan intens Naruto yang terlihat tengah mengagumi kendaraannya sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, kebetulan malam ini suami bibi sedang pergi kerja ke luar kota, dan bibi sendirian di rumah. Apa kalian mau menemani bibi di rumah? Untuk malam ini… saja." Tanya –atau lebih tepatnya mohon Kushina pada keduanya.

Merasa tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, keduanyapun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan melesat menuju kediaman Namikaze.

.

.

.

Selepas kepergian Naruto dan Hinata ke mansion Namikaze, dua sosok misterius muncul entah dari mana di tempat Naruto dan Hinata tadi berdiri.

"Jadi, dua bocah ingusan tadi itu target kita, Itachi?" tanya sosok besar pada sosok yang lebih kecil di sampingnya.

"Ya." Jawab sosok yang dipanggil Itachi itu dengan nada tenang sembari melihat ke direksi dimana mobil mewah Kushina menghilang.

"Ada yang membuatmu tertarik, eh, Itachi?" sosok besar itu kembali menyeringai saat melihat Itachi yang terlihat tertarik pada bocah berambut pirang barusan.

"Anak berambut pirang itu… apa sebenarnya sihir yang ia miliki? Aura anak itu… sangat terang dan sangat gelap di saat yang bersamaan. Sangat gelap, melebihi aura Pain-sama." Balas Itachi datar.

Mendengar itu, sosok besar di samping Itachi hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya saat menyadari ada sedikit nada ketakutan dalam nada bicara Itachi. Cukup mengejutkan mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang bisa membuat seorang penyihir api neraka, api hitam, seperti Itachi bisa sampai menunjukkan ketakutannya, walau hanya sedikit.

"Hey, hey, hey, sudahlah… sihir apapun yang anak itu gunakan, kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya dengan sihir airku dan sihir apimu, kan? Hahaha, tenang saja, Itachi!"

"Hn."

Setelah itu, merekapun kembali menghilang ke dalam lingkaran pentagram yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di bawah mereka.

'Siapa sebenarnya kau… Uzumaki Naruto?'

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman Namikaze, Naruto dan Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apapun, kecuali hanya mengagumi betapa besar dan mewahnya mansion Namikaze. Mansion ini bahkan lebih besar daripada mansion Hyuuga ataupun Uchiha!

"Ayo, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, kalian bisa kedinginan kalau terus berdiri di luar."

"A-ah, i-iya bibi…"

Memasuki bangunan mansion Namikaze, Naruto dan Hinata kembali dibuat kagum dengan banyaknya dekorasi-dekorasi mahal dan berkilau yang dipajang di sana-sini.

Setelah mempersilahkan kedua tamunya menunggu di ruang tamu, Kushina bergegas menuju lantai dua untuk mengambil sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Ah, maaf membuat menunggu lama."

Lima menit kemudian, Kushina kembali turun ke ruang tamu sembari membawa sebuah peti ukuran kecil yang terdapat ornament-ornamen indah di sekitarnya. Dan yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut adalah… lambang Uzumaki dan Konoha yang terukir di bagian kanan dan kiri peti.

Menempatkan peti di atas meja, Kushina duduk di sofa berseberangan dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Sejenak Kushina memberikan senyum tulus kepada Naruto sebelum akhirnya kembali beralih membuka peti itu.

Hinata dan Naruto melihat dengan penasaran saat perlahan peti itu dibuka oleh Kushina. Setelah peti itu seluruhnya terbuka, Kushina mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas yang terlihat sudah cukup kusam dari dalamnya.

"Er… bibi, itu… apa?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk gulungan kertas di tangan Kushina.

"Ini… kebanggaan keluarga bibi, Naruto-kun." Jawab Kushina sembari tersenyum tulus pada Naruto.

Mendengan jawaban Kushina, Naruto hanya diam tak mengerti, sedangkan Hinata hanya terus melihat Kushina yang tengah membuka gulungan kertas dengan penasaran.

"Ini… adalah gulungan yang menyimpan cerita turun temurun dari keluarga bibi, yang juga merupakan pengingat tentang betapa terhormatnya keluarga bibi. Ini adalah cerita tentang… Uzumaki Naruto." Kushina mengakhiri kalimatnya sembari memandang lurus ke arah Naruto yang terlihat terkejut dan tak lupa memberikan senyuman hangat khas ibu miliknya.

"Kalian ingin mendengar ceritanya?" Tanya Kushina sembari memandangi Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto dan Hinata serempak, menyebabkan Kushina terkikik kecil melihat betapa tertariknya kedua anak muda ini pada cerita turun-temurun keluarganya.

Perlahan, Kushina mulai membuka gulungan itu dan mulai mengambil napas perlahan sebelum memulai membaca dengan nada santai dan penuh kebanggaan.

"Klan Uzumaki. Sejak dahulu, klan kita telah terkenal sebagai klan keturunan legenda ninja, Rikudo-sennin. Tetapi, bukan itu yang membuat kita, para klan Uzumaki untuk bangga. Ini adalah cerita tentang apa yang kita sebut kebanggaan, dan ini adalah cerita kebanggaan dari klan Uzumaki. Cerita tentang… Uzumaki Naruto." Kushina mengambil jeda sejenak sembari melirik Naruto yang tampak terkejut sebelum kembali melanjutkan cerita yang ia baca.

"Dibesarkan di tengah lingkungan yang buruk dan tanpa kasih sayang dari siapapun tidak akan membuat hati seorang Uzumaki menjadi hitam. Seorang Uzumaki akan selalu berusaha melindungi orang-orang di sekitarnya, walaupun mereka tidak pernah peduli pada kita. Klan Uzumaki adalah lambang dari keberanian, kesetiaan dan kasih sayang." Terus mendengarkan cerita dari Kushina, tanpa sadar Naruto kembali membayangkan masa kecilnya di Konoha.

"Dan semua itu terdapat pada sosok seorang… Uzumaki Naruto, sang 'anak yang ditakdirkan'. Melanggar hukum alam dengan menyegel makhluk penyeimbang alam di tubuhnya untuk mengakhiri perang, Uzumaki Naruto mengorbankan dirinya untuk dunia yang lebih baik. Uzumaki tidak akan pernah meninggalkan teman mereka dalam situasi apapun, walaupun itu berarti harus melanggar hukum yang berlaku. Orang yang melanggar hukum adalah sampah. Tetapi mereka yang mengabaikan teman mereka sendiri, adalah lebih rendah dari sampah. Ini bukan bualan, melainkan pengingat untuk kita agar selalu bangga menjadi keturunan Uzumaki. Keturunan dari pahlawan dunia dan satu-satunya pria yang akan selalu kucintai, Uzumaki Naruto. –Uzumaki Hinata." Kushina mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyuman penuh arti sembari kembali melihat ke arah kedua anak muda di hadapannya.

Tapi fakta yang ia temukan dihadapannya saat ini membuatnya kembali bingung. Awalnya, ia hanya ingin tahu kenapa pemuda dihadapannya ini –Uzumaki Naruto, mempunyai nama yang sama dengan leluhurnya. Karena itu, ia berinisiatif untuk menceritakan cerita turun-temurun dari keluarganya, keluarga Uzumaki. Siapa tahu setelah mendengar cerita ini, pemuda itu juga akan menceritakan bahwa ia bukanlah keturunan Uzumaki dan akan meminta maaf telah memakai nama leluhurnya.

Tetapi yang ia dapati saat ini, pemuda itu, tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan seorang Hinata Hyuuga setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari ceritanya barusan.

Jika ia bukan keturunan Uzumaki, untuk apa ia terharu? Dan walaupun jika ia memang keturunan Uzumaki, kenapa ia sampai sebegitu terharunya? Dan pertanyaan itupun muncul di benak Kushina.

"Siapa sebenarnya kamu… Naruto-kun?"

.

.

.

Mansion Namikaze's roof…

Di atas atap tertinggi mansion Namikaze, muncul dua sosok berjubah hitam bermotif awan merah dengan latar belakang bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

"Kapan kita akan mulai operasi penangkapan serangga ini, Itachi?" tanya sosok berbadan besar disamping sosok Itachi. Pusaran air perlahan terbentuk di telapak tangannya.

"Segera, Kisame." Jawab Itachi pada sosok disampingnya. Perlahan, api hitam terbentuk di tangannya yang mengepal.

"Sekarang!"

_*Booooommmmm*_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Yo, everyone! Long time no see! Ok, setelah melewati masa-masa galau, akhirnya saya kembali update fict lagi. Gimana? Gimana? Apa tambah jelek? Apa tambah gaje?

OK, sampein aja unek-uneknya lewat review ^^

Makasih banyak buat para reviewer tercinta, I love you~ XD

OK, keep read and review! SEE YA!


	5. Chapter 5 : Awakening the demon

**Where Is It? : After Life!**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Discalimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, OOC, OC, GaJe, Abal, Amatir, SKS.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau… Naruto-kun?"

"A-aku…"

_*Boooommmmmm*_

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras diikuti runtuhnya sebagian atap mansion Namikaze. Refleks, Naruto langsung membuat sebuah_**Kage Bunshin **_dan membawa kedua wanita di ruangan itu –Hinata dan Kushina- menuju halaman mansion via _**Shunshin**_.

Setelah kembali muncul di halaman mansion, Naruto langsung menurunkan kedua wanita yang saat ini tengah dalam keadaan shock di rerumputan.

Melihat sebagian bangunan mansion yang telah hancur, Naruto langsung mengaktifkan _**Rinnegan**_ miliknya untuk melihat ke dalam kepulan asap dan debu yang tercipta paska ledakan tadi. Mata _**Rinnegan**_ yang merupakan bentuk sempurna dari_** Sharingan**_, memungkinkannya melihat sumber chakra sekecil apapun dalam keadaan apapun.

Dan benar saja. Dalam kepulan asap dan debu itu, Naruto melihat dua orang yang tengah berdiri dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan puing-puing bangunan yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya.

'Siapa mereka? Mereka hanya memiliki chakra seperti rata-rata orang biasa, tidak mungkin mereka ninja. Tapi apa itu yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka? Tenaga dalam selain chakra…' batin Naruto sembari membuat _handsign _secara cepat.

"**Fuuton : Daitoppa!**" bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, Naruto meniupkan angin dari mulutnya dengan intensitas yang cukup besar untuk menerbangkan debu-debu dan asap-asap di sekitar bangunan.

Segera setelah penglihatannya tak terhalang lagi oleh asap dan debu, Naruto kini dapat melihat sosok di hadapannya dengan jelas.

'Itachi… Kisame…' batin Naruto sembari meneliti kembali aliran tenaga dalam aneh milik mereka yang kini mulai meluap-luap hingga keluar tubuh mereka.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Sebuah kehormatan dapat bertemu denganmu." Ujar Itachi sembari melihat langsung ke mata _**Rinnegan**_ milik Naruto dengan mata hitam kelamnya. 'Matanya berubah… sama seperti Pain-sama.' Batin Itachi cukup terkejut.

Kembali melihat sekitar, Itachi kembali terkejut saat melihat sosok Naruto yang lain berada di depan dua wanita yang tengah terduduk di rerumputan dengan ekspresi shock.

'Pertama angin… kemudian mengkopi diri… dia memiliki lebih dari satu jenis sihir.' Batin Itachi kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Cukup basa-basinya, Itachi! Aku akan langsung menangkap gadis berdarah Hyuuga itu!" dengan itu, Kisame langsung melesat ke arah bunshin Naruto, Hinata, dan Kushina berada.

Melihat Kisame melesat ke arahnya, bunshin Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Kisame dengan dengan _**Rasengan**_ di tangannya. Belum sempat melancarkan serangannya, bunshin Naruto langsung menghilang saat Kisame membelah bunshin Naruto dengan pedang Samehada miliknya.

'Hah, lemah.' Batin Kisame kembali menerjang ke arah Hinata dan Kushina yang kini tengah melihatnya dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Aku dapatkan kau, Hyuu-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba di hadapannya muncul cahaya kuning menyilaukan yang ternyata adalah sosok Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang mengarah tepat ke dadanya.

"_**Shinra Tensei**_"

"Graaaahhhh…!" tiba-tiba saja, Kisame langsung terlempar ke belakang hingga menabrak puing-puing mansion Namikaze dengan rasa sakit yang teramat di dadanya.

'S-sialan, s-sihir apa tadi itu?! Kuso! Tulang rusukku patah' batin Kisame sambil terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya melihat hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat melihat rekannya dapat di kalahkan hanya dengan satu serangan dari Uzumaki Naruto.

'Ini akan menjadi pertarungan serius, aku harus mengeluarkan semua yang kupunya.' Batin Itachi. Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Itachi langsung diselubungi oleh api hitam yang perlahan membesar dan membuat bentuk ksatria dengan pedang dan kendi di kedua tangannya.

"Sangat mengagumkan, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tidak menyangka aku akan mengeluarkan _**Susanoo**_ di sini." Ujar Itachi sembari berjalan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Itachi tiba-tiba saja langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang terlihat kesakitan, membuat Itachi memandanginya dengan pandangan 'apa-kau-gila'.

"Hahahaha, hah… hah… hah… pffftttt… ahahaha, aduh, maaf, maaf. Maaf Itachi, tapi jika itu yang kau sebut _**Susanoo**_, maka kau telah mempermalukan nama _**Susanoo**_." Ujar Naruto sembari menahan tawanya.

'B-bagaimana dia tahu namaku?! Dan, memang apa yang dia tahu tentang _**Susanoo**_?!' batin Itachi kaget bercampur marah. Tidak ada orang yang berani menghina _**Susanoo**_ miliknya dan dapat bertahan hidup setelahnya.

"_**Susanoo**_, jutsu yang dikisahkan dapat mencipakan sosok Dewa _**Susanoo**_ dan membuat pemilik jutsu memiliki pertahanan mutlak. Tapi jika ini yang kau sebut dengan _**Susanoo**_…" Naruto mengambil jeda sejenak saat melihat sosok _**Susanoo**_ milik Itachi tengah mengayunkan pedang dari api hitam miliknya tepat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku akan menghancurkannya dengan mudah."

_*Blaaaaarrrrrrrrrr*_

Bersamaan dengan itu, sosok Naruto langsung tertelan dalam ledakan api hitam dari pedang _**Susanoo**_ milik Itachi.

"Jangan pernah lengah, Uzumaki-kun." Ujar Itachi saat melihat api hitam yang terus berkobar di hadapannya.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata dan Kushina secara bersamaan. Air mata perlahan namun pasti mengalir dari sepasang permata indah mereka sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi isak tangis yang menyayat hati.

Hinata, tentu saja, menangis karena melihat satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya sepenuh hati terbakar di hadapannya. Di sisi lain, Kushina, entah kenapa… seperti melihat anaknya sendiri yang terbakar di hadapannya hanya demi melindungi dirinya.

"Huh, itu tadi hampir saja, ne?" sebuah suara yang telah familiar bagi mereka tiba-tiba saja terdengar tepat dari belakang Itachi.

Belum sempat Itachi menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat sang sumber suara, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menghantam tubuhnya dengan keras, menembus lapisan api hitam miliknya.

"_**Yokai Rasengan!**_" dengan sekali hentakan, Naruto menghantamkan _**Rasengan**_ hitam miliknya ke tubuh bagian belakang Itachi, membuat Itachi terpental jauh ke depan dengan kecepatan yangluar biasa. Sayangnya, Naruto lupa satu hal.

Itachi terlempar tepat ke arah Hinata dan Kushina!

Menyadari keuntungan yang didapatnya di tengah rasa sakitnya yang luar biasa, Itachi langsung mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum melancarkan serangannya tepat ke arah Hinata dan Kushina.

"_**Hell magic release : Demon Roar!**_"

Dengan itu, Itachi langsung menyemburkan api hitam dengan kecepatan dan skala yang luar biasa tepat ke arah Hinata dan Kushina.

Sedangkan di lain sisi, Hinata dan Kushina yang hanya bisa terduduk kaku ketakutan telah pasrah pada apapun yang akan terjadi pada mereka.

Di detik terakhir sebelum api hitam itu menghantam Hinata dan Kushina, sebuah cahaya kuning tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan mereka.

_*Bllllaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr*_

Menutup mata mereka setelah mendengar ledakan besar terjadi, Hinata dan Kushina mengira mereka akan segera merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, mereka tidak merasakan apapun. Memberanikan diri, mereka pun membuka mata mereka. Dan saat itu juga, mereka langsung terbelalak dengan pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

Di hadapan mereka, berdiri Naruto yang tengah menghadap mereka, dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya. Hampir di seluruh tubuhnya terdapat luka bakar. Bahkan, masih ada beberapa api hitam yang terus menyala di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Itachi, tidak lebih baik dari Naruto, tersungkur di tanah dengan lubang besar di punggungnya dan kulit yang mulai menghitam, terkena efek energi _**Yokai **_dari _**Rasengan**_ milik Naruto. Ya, _**Yokai**_ atau energi murni yang dihasilkan Juubi dan para Biju lainnya memang memiliki efek racun bagi manusia biasa –kecuali para Jinchuuriki.

"A-aku senang… ka-kalian s-sela… mat…" ucap Naruto terbata-bata dengan senyum tulus yang tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya tersungkur jatuh, memperlihatkan luka bakar yang bahkan lebih parah di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata histeris sembari langsung membalikkan –membaringkan- tubuh Naruto dan mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Kushina yang melihat itu, hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Memang, dia tidak mengetahui dengan baik siapa anak muda pemberani yang memiliki kemampuan menakjubkan itu, tapi dalam hatinya, ia merasa memiliki ikatan khusus dengan pemuda itu, seperti ikatan anak dan ibu, membuatnya ikut menangis dalam diam.

"U-ugh… apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik puing-puing bangunan mansion.

Perlahan, sosok itu berdiri dengan agak susah payah, menggunakan pedang besarnya sebagai tumpuan.

"Wow, ini pasti hari keberuntunganku." Ujar Kisame saat melihat tubuh Naruto dan Itachi yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka parah di sekujur tubuh mereka. Sedangkan di sisi Naruto, terlihat gadis Hyuuga incarannya yang tengah menangis histeris.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak terlalusuka dengan gadis berisik dan cengeng." Ujar Kisame sembari berjalan menuju Hinata. 'Pengorbananmu sangat berarti, Itachi.' Batin Kisame saat sekilas kembali melihat tubuh Itachi yang terlihat tidak tertolong lagi.

"Diam dan ikut denganku!" seru Kisame sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Hinata.

"Ahhhh…!" Hinata yang terkena gelombang air berbentuk tajam dari pedang Samehada hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan saat pundaknya tercabik, menyebabkan darah miliknya turut tersebar di daerah sekitarnya.

"Hinata-chan!" teriak Kushina sembari menghampiri Hinata, berniat menolong Hinata.

"Aahhhhh…!" belum sempat mencapai Hinata, tubuh Kushina tiba-tiba langsung terlempar ke belakang saat terkena serangan dari Samehada. Lebih buruk dari Hinata, Kushina kini tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka sayatan terbuka hampir di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hahaha! Yeah! Itulah akibatnya jika berani menghalangi jalanku, sampah!" tawa Kisame sembari melangkah mendekati Hinata yang kini hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan.

"Na-Naruto… -kun…" gumam Hinata untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dirinya pingsan tak sadarkan diri karena banyaknya darah yang hilang.

Melihat Hinata yang kini telah tak sadarkan diri, seringai di wajah Kisame semakin lebar. 'Terlalu mudah' batin Kisame sambil menjunjung tubuh Hinata dan membawa tubuh Hinata di pundaknya.

"Hi-Hinata-chan…" belum sempat melangkah, Kisame kembali mendengar sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya.

Dilihatnya, tubuh penuh luka Naruto yang perlahan mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Le-lepas… H-Hinata…-chan…"

"Hah, coba saja dan aku akan membu-"

"Ku bilang, le**pas Hinata-chan!"**

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kalimat Kisame langsung saja dipotong oleh suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi lebih… '_inhuman'_.

"Sialan!"seru Kisame sembari melempar tubuh Hinata ke belakang dan langsung mengambil posisi menyerang.

"_**Water magic release : Dancing of the death!**_"

Sedikit demi sedikit, uap air di sekitar Naruto mulai berkumpul menjadi banyak bagian dan membentuk menjadi semacam proyektil tajam yang mengarah tepat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang kini telah dikelilingi proyektil tajam yang terbuat dari air milik Kisame malah terlihat tidak peduli. Penglihatannya lebih tertuju pada sosok Hinata yang baru saja dilemparkan Kisame tanpa belas kasihan ke tanah, menyebabkan darah Hinata mengalir semakin deras dari luka cabikan di pundaknya yang memang masih terbuka.

Tanpa sadar, mata _**Rinnegan **_milik Naruto kini berubah warna menjadi merah darah dengan sembilan _tomoe _yang turut muncul di sekitarnya.

"**Beraninya, kau!**" raung Naruto, tanpa sadar membanjiri daerah di sekitarnya dengan chakra Juubi hingga menyebabkan seluruh tumbuhan di sekitarnya mati layu seketika.

'Ini gawat' batin Kisame saat melihat aura hitam aneh yang kini mulai menyelubungi Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kisame langsung mengayunkan jarinya ke arah Naruto, menyebabkan proyektil-proyektil tajam yang tadi telah diciptakannya segera meluncur dari berbagai arah menuju Naruto.

Tepat beberapa seperdetik sebelum proyektil-proyektil itu menghantam tubuh Naruto, tubuh Naruto langsung membuat ledakan chakra hitam dengan skala yang amat besar hingga menjulang ke langit dan menciptakan lubang di awan.

"S-sialan! Apa ini! D-dia… penyihir macam apa dia?! Dia memiliki terlalu banyak jenis kekuatan sihir!" seru Kisame dalam ketakutan saat dilihatnya ledakan energi hitam tadi mulai memudar hingga akhirnya menunjukkan sosok Naruto dalam balutan energy hitam yang membentuk semacam ekor di belakangnya dan telinga di kepalanya. Dengan kecepatan di luar akal sehat, seluruh luka bakar parah di tubuh Naruto segera menghilang seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"_**Water magic release : Tsunami!**_" seru Kisame sembari mengayunkan pedang Samehada miliknya ke arah Naruto. Seketika itu juga, gelombang besar muncul dari Samehada dan mengarah dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

"_**Sampah!**_" raung Naruto sembari mengayunkan tangan kosongnya ke arah gelombang yang datang, seketika itu juga memecahkan gelombang dan menghilangkannya menjadi uap.

Melihat salah satu serangan andalannya yang dapat dihentikan dengan mudah oleh Naruto hanya dengan tangan kosong, tubuh Kisame mulai gemetar dalam ketakutan.

"_**Sampah sepertimu, berani melukai orang yang berharga bagiku?!**_" Naruto kembali meraung sebelum akhirnya langsung menghilang dari pandangan Kisame.

"_**Aku ni wa aku o!**_" dengan satu teriakan itu, Naruto tiba-tiba saja telah muncul di atas kepala Kisame dengan chakra hitam yang mulai berkumpul di tangannya. Bahkan sebelum Kisame sempat berpikir untuk menghindar, Naruto telah menghantamkan serangannya tepat ke atas kepala Kisame.

"_**Yokai Oodama Rasengan!**_"

_*Blaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*_

.

.

.

"A-apa-apaan ini?!"

"Mansion Namikaze berubah menjadi kawah!"

"A-apa ledakan tadi itu ledakan bom atom yang jatuh di sini?!"

"Si-sialan! Tembok pembatas rumahku hancur terkena gelombang kejut ledakan itu!"

"Apa seluruh keluarga Namikaze sudah mati menjadi abu?!"

Kerumunan orang-orang yang tinggal tak jauh dari mansion Namikaze kini mulai berkumpul di sekeliling kawah besar yang dulunya adalah mansion Namikaze. Beruntung, mansion Namikaze memiliki wilayah yang sangat luas dan terletak jauh dari rumah-rumah lain, membuat dampak ledakan yang tadi terjadi tidak menimbulkan kerusakan yang terlalu berarti bagi rumah-rumah di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah saudara-saudara, harap mundur ke daerah yang lebih aman. Untuk sementara wilayah ini akan kami amankan untuk penyelidikan penyebab ledakan. Mohon untuk tidak melewati garis polisi." Seru seorang polisi kepada para orang-orang yang kini berangsur-angsur mulai menjauh dari kawah.

"Baiklah, segera pasang garis polisi! Cari semua bukti ataupun petunjuk yang ada! Segera laporkan kejadian ini ke departemen pertahanan! Ini bukan ancaman terorisme biasa. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada peledak murahan yang bisa menghasilkan kawah sebesar ini!"

"Baik, komandan!"

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

"Jadi… Itachi dan Kisame telah mati?"

"Ha'i, Pain-sama."

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini, tetap awasi anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata itu. Jika benar Itachi dan Kisame bisa terbunuh oleh anak itu, kita tidak bisa meremehkannya."

Dengan itu, sosok manusia-menyerupai-tumbuhan itupun menghilang ke dalam tanah. Dilain sisi, terlihat sosok lain bermata _**Rinnegan**_ yang tengah berdiri menghadap sebuah kerangkeng yang sangat besar dan gelap dengan segel bertuliskan huruf-huruf kuno untuk menguncinya.

'Sebentar lagi kau akan bebas… sang pencipta sihir… **Kronos**.' batin sosok bernama Pain itu sembari berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan kerangkeng raksasa itu.

"Seberapa kuatpun sihir milikmu, sihir milik Kronos adalah mutlak. Dunia ini harus merasakan rasa sakit yang sebenarnya. Dan kau akan belajar tentang rasa sakit, Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Keterangan :

_**Yokai **_: Energi murni yang hanya dimiliki oleh para siluman tingkat atas dan iblis.

_**Aku ni wa aku o **_: Kejahatan untuk kejahatan.

.

.

.

A/N : Yosh~! Itu dia chapter untuk kali ini. Maaf jika mengecewakan dan gaje. Oh, dan untuk chapter berikutnya MUNGKIN akan saya gunakan untuk mempererat hubungan si NaruHina ini. Jadi, konflik cukup sampai di sini dulu.

Makasih banyak buat : **HatakeRin, ca kun, Nick name, scorpionz vx, Hina chan, Bromin, , Gulliet, Hina chan, Namimaki-chan, YGZ **; Makasih udah sempet review. Dan aw… makasih banget pujiannya~! Ini udah update, semoga gak mengecewakan~

Yang login, udah saya bales di PM.

OK, semoga hari anda menyenangkan. See ya!


End file.
